


The Talk

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Tao, Sehun ve Luhan seksi merak ederek Kris’e sormaya karar veriyorlar. Kris o anda onlarla ‘konuşmanın’ zamanı geldiğini anlıyor. Junmyeon ve Yifan çocuklarıyla o ‘konuşmayı’ yapıyorlar.*





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531026) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2024_ **

“Appa, bebekler nereden geliyor?” Luhan sordu. Junmyeon'un beti benzi atmıştı.

“Bunu nereden duydun?” Junmyeon bilgisayarından uzaklaşarak sordu. Sehun ve Zitao abilerinin arkasında dikiliyorlardı, hevesli görünüyorlardı ve Junmyeon iç çekti. “Luhan?”

Luhan omuz silkti. “Okuldaki bazı arkadaşlarım bebeklerin nereden geldiklerini konuşuyorlardı ve kızlardan birisi seksten geldiklerini söyledi. Ama seks ne demek?”

“Ben—şey, Luhan, bu—yani…” Derince iç çekti yeniden. “Yifan?” Seslendi.

“Ne oldu Junmyeon?” Yifan üst kattan bağırdı.

“Bir saniyeliğine buraya gelebilir misin?”

Yifan aşağıya indi, endişelenmişti. “Sorun ne?”

“Luhan, babana sorunu sor.” Junmyeon söyledi ve Luhan diğer babasına döndü.

“Baba, bebekler nereden geliyor?” Luhan sordu. Yifan, Junmyeon'a baktıktan sonra kocasının yanına oturdu. Junmyeon'un elinden tutarak üç oğluna gülümsedi.

“Pekâlâ. Luhan, Zitao, Sehun.” Yifan konuşmaya başladı. “Bir erkek ve kadın birbirlerini çok severler, seks yaparlar ve sonra bebek annenin karnında büyümeye başlar.”

Luhan bilgiyi düşünüyordu. Zitao ve Sehun başka bir soru sorması için Luhan’a baktılar. Ve o da sordu.

“O zaman biz nereden geldik? Annemiz yok; appamız ve babamız var.”

Junmyeon gülümsedi.

“Sizin de bir anne ve babanız vardı ama appa ve baba sizi evlat edindiler. Ve sizi çok seviyoruz, değil mi?” Junmyeon sorunca Luhan başını salladı.

“Seks ne demek?” Sehun birden sordu. “Bebek nasıl büyüyor?” Junmyeon hızla kocasına baktı ve Yifan yutkundu.

“İki insan—bir erkek ve bir kadın da olabilir, bir erkek ve erkek de olabilir ya da bir kadın ve kadın da olabilir—birbirlerini çok sevdiklerinde, onlar bir çeşit… güreşirler.”

“Evet, birbirlerine sarılır, güreşir ve öpüşürler.” Junmyeon ekledi.

“Ve eğer bu kişiler bir erkek ve kadın ise bundan sonra bazen bir bebek olabilir. Ama bu o iki kişi birbirini çok seviyor demektir.” Yifan konuştu.

Luhan yeniden başını salladı ama Zitao bir şey soracak gibiydi.

“Yani dün akşam appa ve baba bunu mu yapıyordu?” diye sordu. Ve Junmyeon'un yanakları renklendi.

** _The END._ **


End file.
